Intentions
by sirtechlocke
Summary: A re-imagining of the End of Angel. He gets help from an unexpected source in Angel's fight against the Demon Army of the Black Thorn.
1. The End of The Beginning

The End of The Beginning

_Disclaimer : BTVS and Angel belong to the Great, Munificent Joss Whedon! I'm not doing this for money, fame, or fortune (more's the pity) but I am doing this for the recognition of my peers, peons, and loyal subjects. Side note: I started this story quite some time ago with my, now, ex-wife. I like this story so I am re-writing it, re-naming it, and re-posting it. Okay, this is why I need to be more patient with my posts. My Muse didn't like this posting so, to appease my muse I have slightly re-written it. I've added to it as well, both the first and second chapter. Please let me know what you think so I can get my Muse off my back and continue on with the story!_

* * *

The city goes by many names. Los Angeles. L.A.. Or if one prefers, The City of Angels. The second largest city in the United States, behind only New York, has it all. New modern skyscrapers surrounded by older decadent buildings. L.A. is a City-that-never-sleeps as the Entertainment Industry is one of its main atractions. Someone is always filming something in and around Los Angeles' picturesque landscapes. From Vendome street where Stan and Ollie tried to move a piano up a staircase on the side of a hill, out to the Fox Plaza in Century City where John McClain waged a one-man war with Terrorist-slash-Thieves. People from far and wide travel daily to L.A. to become movie stars. Not everyone makes it though.

This particular evening storm clouds gather threatening to deluge the area with the onset of night. In an alley behind a hotel that has seen better days a group of beings begin to gather despite the weather. Or because of it. These beings also come from far and wide. They are not here, however; to become movie stars or to make a movie. In this city where someone could be found on just about every block this one in particular was curiously empty of passerby's.

The air was rife with a sense of foreboding. Rat's and squirrels scurried about close to buildings and their nests as if too frightened to go to far afield. In one apartment building doors slammed as a family of came bursting out to their mini-van. Yelling could be heard punctuated by curses and a baby screaming fit to burst eardrums. Then, a squeal of well-used tires, and the mini-van lit out of there as if the hounds of hell were on it's tail. Actually, a couple of hell-hounds did try to run it down but their masters called them back.

Yes, an army gathered. Ready and most willing to commit acts of mayhem and aggression. The demons, vampires, and monsters readied themselves and their weapons. Every so often one or another would look up to the horizon noting just how much closer the sun had sunk to the horizon as dusk fell on the City of Angels. They grinned, growled, and some even purred as the sky deepened to black. The Army of the Blackthorn was about to be unleashed.  
Heaven help anyone who stood in their way.

* * *

Later, in that same alley.

"Tell me again how we're supposed to fight these demons off?" Spike's complained loudly amidst the clang and thunk of the demon army around him. Swishing through the air his sword slice through the neck of the demon nearest him, the severed head flying off in the opposite direction. Tirelessly he snatched the one that resembled a monkey crawling up his back. After snapping its neck, he implored, "Got any more brilliant ideas, oh great one?"

Angel fought against the horde with his back to Spike doing his best to ignore his GrandChilde. But finally couldn't resist. In between punches and sword strokes he called out, "Oh come on, aren't you supposed to be 'All Champion of the People' …where's the champion now?"

"Well maybe I was, but not anymore." Spike yelled in return, "I'm just trying to survive like any other normal bloke." He took the head off a slimy green demon in one quick slice. The severed head thudded to the ground like a ripe watermelon. His blade flashed and sparked in the dim light as he mowed down his enemies.

"Now, that's some thing we have in common…neither of us will ever be normal." Angel remarked.

Fighting side by side with the members of his team in the Hyperion Alley, Angel studied the mess in front of them. He knew they could not take on all these demons one by one. Especially with Wesley gone and Gunn near death but still managing to do what he could. Angel, Illyria and Spike were the only ones left strong enough to endure this driving force raining down upon them.

The dragon screeched impotently above trying to get into the alleyway. Angel kept a close eye on it while struggling to survive the melee and assist Gunn. Occasionally he would throw a weapon from a downed demon to keep the dragon at bay. Illyria simply crushed the monsters; an unstoppable juggernaut. Demons all around her were de-spined and pulped. Spike seemed to be the only one having a "grand ol' time". Gleefully welcoming the onslaught he invited, "You want some more of me? Well come and get it you sops!"

The heroes trudged over a battleground of blood and carnage. The stench of putrid death, floating through the air. Demon blood spilled by the gallon. Bones breaking echoed mutely through the narrow pathway. Though they did not give ground they hadn't gained any either. The demons milled by the hundreds, maybe even thousands, yet were funneled to a dozen abreast by the alley and surrounding buildings. It seemed what little they were doing just wasn't enough. Thankfully the rain held the dragon's fire from desecrating them. Angel couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream escaped Gunn as he fell to his knees. Angel raced to the mortals side. Slamming bodily into a "ubervamp" Angel knocked it away and decapitated the monster that had been about to bite Gunn . It disintegrated; rain washing the ashes away into the darkness. Released, Gunn fell face first to the ground, blood trickling from his neck. Angel helped him to his feet noticing that the wound on Gunn's torso was again opened.

Ripping his own shirt off Angel did the best he could to stop the bleeding. It was hard to tell Gunns blood from the Demon and Vampire blood covering him. Wrapping it around the abdominal wound he chose not to worry about the blood seeping from the slight laceration on Gunn's neck. He patted his friend on the shoulder making sure Gunn was aware and not falling into shock. "That ought to hold for now." Angel thought silently. "I'll be back soon my friend." He reassured Gunn.

"Take…take your time." Gunn's whisper was forced "I just need to rest." Gunn closed his eyes only intending to rest for a moment and instead passed out.  
Looking around Angel searched for a cubbyhole, something to hide Gunn in. Angel needed to get the injured man out of sight if there was even the slightest chance that he could be saved. His eyes lit up espying a nearby Dumpster. He tucked Gunn out of the way as well as he could. Pulling a dumpster in front of him, blocking Gunn from sight.

Rejoining the fray thoughts, idea's, and tactics flew through Angel's mind. They had to get out of this mess. He knew he'd have to hold the demons at bay as long as possible. There just had to be a way to stop this madness! Angel wished Wesley were here, he'd know what to do. The en-souled Vampire felt all out of ideas and was coming up empty.

Facing the horde of demons descending upon them, Angel killed the ones nearest him. In a brief lull, the quiet rage simmered within his soul. He turned his face to feel the rain pour down from the heavens upon him. He watches as the horrid demons sniff into the night air, the winds carrying the scent of Gunn's blood through the light rain. He observes the demons with disgust as they smell Gunn, a man. Not just any man, but one he'd sworn to protect with his very life.

The anger within boiled over realizing he could smell the blood as well and remembered that he was no different than these savage beasts. A soul or not, the blood still called to him and his mouth salivated with hunger. His stomach churned in disgust and the beast within him rose. The man within unleashed that beast, no longer caring for his own survival. The only thing that mattered anymore was his friends, his family, and he'd defend him until the very last whisper of his soul.

Standing bare-chested against the now increasing rain, gripping the sword in both hands, he morphed into the aspect of the vampire within. Growling deep in his throat he stated to those within earshot, "Yes I can smell his blood too. But you can not, will not, have him! I will defend him until I draw my last unneeded breath." His eyes glowed yellow with rage in the night.

A vampire spoke out, "What is this human to you? Why defend him and face destruction against the likes of us? He is just one lone human, and you could survive this if you wished."

"Because he IS human and alive and most importantly he's my friend. That is something you will never understand. It's only over my ashes that you shall even taste his blood. Now, are you going to stand there and talk me to death? If not then come over here and get a piece of ME!"

The vampires rapidly charged him, eyes bright in blood-lust. With renewed vigor bestowed upon him by one lonely soul, Angel withstood the demons with all his might!

The next moment he sagged in exhausted relief as the horde of demons and vampires burst into flaming ashes. Looking up he saw row upon row of Slayers lining the roof tops surrounding the Alleyway. They were firing a multitude of weapons backed up by Giles and Willow throwing fireballs into the demon horde. Hearing a yell of "Oh Balls!" he watched Spike flying through the air without the greatest of ease. His GrandChilde crumpled to a heap at his feet while Illyria landed next to them.

"Illyria? Wha...?" Angel asked dumbfounded.

"Is this a private war or can anyone join?" he heard behind him.

"Buffy?"


	2. Calling All Slayers!

_Disclaimer : BTVS and Angel belong to the Great, Munificent Joss Whedon! I'm not doing this for money, fame, or fortune (more's the pity) but I am doing this for the recognition of my peers, peons, and loyal subjects. Side note: I started this story quite some time ago with my, now, ex-wife. I like this story so I am re-writing it, re-naming it, and re-posting it. Okay, this is why I need to be more patient with my posts. My Muse didn't like this posting so, to appease my muse I have slightly re-written it. I've added to it as well, both the first and second chapter. Please let me know what you think so I can get my Muse off my back and continue on with the story! _

* * *

A Hellmouth resides in Cleveland, Ohio deep, deep, very deep underground. Well, about 50 ft. down underground, beneath a specific house. Strangely enough this house has become a Historic Landmark known as "Franklin's Castle", also known as the Hannes Tiedemann House. Built by that German Immigrant in the mid 1880's it has a very rich history of haunting, death, and betrayal.

Of course, that made it perfect for the New Watchers Council as Giles called it. Buffy, Xander, and the mini-slayers from Sunnydale wanted to call it Council of Sunnydale Survivors. Willow voted for N.W.C , which stood for Neo Watcher's Council. Faith just jumped on her bike flipping everyone off as she took of for her once a month bike tour. Once he found out about Willow voting Xander voted for Twinkies. Everyone threw bananas at him. Dawn screamed, almost breaking the windows that had just been installed, getting everyone's attention.

"Daughter's of Sineya Council." she said into the silence.

Everyone was quiet, so quiet you could hear the crickets outside. Then Pandemonium erupted in the Ball Room/Exercise Room of the new house. It mattered for naught. Just a few day's later the official paperwork was placed with the proper departments and government agencies. The Neo Sineya Council was born. Buffy didn't really care, she staked her claim on the third floor Master Bedroom with the bay windows.

Almost a year and a World Tour later found Buffy back in her apartment in Franklins Castle. It felt good to be home, which was why she was very upset when she woke from dream in the early evening hours. Well, a nightmare actually. That would explain the gasping for air and sheets sticking to her sweat soaked skin. Catching her breath she flopped onto her back, bouncing her bed. Glancing at her clock she gasped at the time, throwing the sheets and bounding off the mattress.

Jumping into her exercise outfit of black yoga pants, white wife beater, and gray hoodie she raced into the hallway. Carrying her dark blue nike's she headed for the stairs. Her pony-tailed blond hair wagged behind her in her haste as she pounded down the staircase to the library. Once in the cavernous room she looked around while slipping on her sneakers. Finally Giles, one of the objects of her search, lurched around a corner heading for the central table. Ignoring the huge pile of tomes Buffy jumped up hurrying towards her former watcher.

"Where's Dawn?" Buffy demanded before Giles could greet her.

"I'm here!" Dawn appeared from behind another bookcase. "And see I'm all fine and dandy." She spun around in a circle just to prove it, "So, what's the hubbub, bub?"

"I had..." Buffy started to tell Giles, but stopped when the last thing Dawn said registered. Slowly turning just her head to face Dawn she accused, "You been dipping into Xander stash of comics again, haven't you?"

Dawn blushed.

Buffy spun quickly back to Giles stating, "Slayer Dream. Thousands of Demons behind Angel's hotel. Feels soonish. What's the what?" she finished crossing her arms while staring commandingly up to the British man.

The current CEO and Head Watcher in Charge slowly placed the Tome he had carried onto the growing pile on the central table. His lanky frame barely stooped in age straightened up while looking gently into his former Slayers blue eyes. Carefully removing his glasses he began to clean them, which sent Buffy's Apocalypse Alarms blaring.

Replacing the spectacles over his own blue eyes he began, "And it's good to have you back Buffy." he stated with good-nature sarcasm. Turning serious he continued, "Well, we.. we don't know exactly. Angel managed to devise a plan to, uh, take out the Circle of the Blackthorn. And he accomplished this task with the members of his team, but... but he failed to think much ahead of that." Once again removing his glasses Giles massaged the bridge of his nose, "The Wolf, The Ram and The Heart have released their most powerful horde of demons to take them out. And I'm afraid…it might be the last battle for Angel."

Frantically Buffy strode about. "I need to be there. I need to help him. I can't just stand here and do nothing Giles. He's always been there for me. It's time that I paid him back." Determined she glanced up at Giles, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "We can do something, right?"  
Having caught Giles's explanation as she entered the library Willow placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. Stepping in behind Buffy she consoled, "If we can help him Buffy, we will."

Buffy patted her best friends hand while leaning her head to Willow's, basking in her comfort.

Dawn piped into the conversation, excitement coloring her voice. "Look here Giles!" She rushed to him with a book in hand, pointing to the passage she'd been perusing. "Right here it states that if the members of the Blackthorn are defeated then hell would practically rain down upon those who destroyed the Circle." Quickly she flipped through a few pages and sat the book into his hands, "But read that!"

Giles rapidly scanned the page. His eyes simmered with hope as he turned to the others. "Well, according to this passage, we CAN stop the invading horde. All we have to do is find a spell to send them back from whence they came," he announced. "It seems the members aura's are, or were, tuned to a binding spell keeping the demons, except vampires, in.. in a type of, uh, stasis. Now that they are dead or no longer upon this plane of existence the binding spell is dissipating."

"So?" Buffy quirked an eyebrow, arms imperiously crossed, "Un-dissipate it."

Dawn just shook her head, "That's not even a word and it's too late. It's mostly done dissipating and quite a few of the demons have already escaped."

"How do you know?" Buffy asked.

Dawn pointed at the T.V., "The news."

"Huh. Okay, so we hunt them down and take 'em out." Buffy decided almost letting hope get the best of her before she seeing the look on Giles face. "But there's more to it, isn't there?" She let out a heavy sigh slumping down into a chair.

"Well, I'm afraid it's, it's quite a powerful spell Buffy and not one that can easily be carried through to completion. In fact the last warlock who attempted this feat, died trying." The space around them quickly filled with a melancholy air.

"But Will's a pretty powerful witch. Not that I want to jeopardize her safety, but don't you think she could pull it off?" Buffy asked, hope filling her crackling voice as she sat up in her chair.

Willow rose from her chair scared, but ready to do what she could if it meant saving Angel. The last time she tried had ended in failure, due to no fault of her own of course, but if she could alter the course of fate this time, she was certainly willing to try. Besides, she had a few ideas percolating inside her genius brain.

"Well, Buffy, Willow is powerful and much more controlled in her Magic." Giles commended, "But powerful enough is indeed a question I'm afraid I just can not answer." He leaned back in the chair he had lowered into with a his forehead creased in thought.

"I'm afraid I can't just take that for an answer." Buffy stated, "We have to make a decision before it's too late. As much as I hate just jumping into the things, I'm not losing him again!" She broke off in a fitful burst of tears for her ex-boyfriend. Dawn and Willow attempted to comfort Buffy as she remembered the look on his face when she had to send him to some Hell Dimension to stop Alcaltha. Making a silent decision she jumped up and ran, leaving the room in a mad rage.

"Buffy, WAIT!" Willow yelled running after her. She took a second to look back at Giles who only nodded his head in agreement. Willow caught up to the impatiently waiting slayer in the hallway leading to the stairs.

"Buffy, we can't just go rushing into things! Give us an hour, please? We'll figure it out." Willow stared pleadingly into the slayer's expressionless eyes, tears still managing to find their way down her cheeks.

"That's it. One hour. And then I am leaving with or without you!" Buffy pivoted quickly, raging down the hall and up to the next floor to her room. Once there Buffy threw clothes about and changed into her hunting outfit hurriedly. In her state of mind, she didn't hear Kennedy knocking at her door.  
Buffy was startled and jumped when Kennedy touched her shoulder. She spun around into a defensive posture. Realizing whom it was she slowly dropped her fists to her hips, her heartbeat returning somewhat to normal. She snapped out, "You know better then to come up on a Slayer like that!"  
Kennedy just smirked.

"Anyways, it's good you're up, I was just about to wake you." Buffy added as she continued to pack her favorite weapons.

"Well, apparently you did a fine job of it." Kennedy griped. "Look, I'm awake now, so what did you need?"

"Get the girls assembled in the training room. Now" She ordered.

"Sure. But, mind if I ask why? I mean this is the middle of the night after all." Kennedy waited patiently at the door.

"What else…another apocalypse! Small 'A' this time." she growled. Buffy headed off any further exploratory questions by asking with quiet intensity, "Please. For once? Just do what I ask."

"Whoa, you're asking? There's a first." Kennedy mock gasped.

Buffy simply stopped, stilled and turned dead, stone-cold killer eyes on the young girl. Kennedy actually gulped and hurried off to wake the other girls.  
The girls inundated Kennedy with questions as she roused them from sleep.

"No questions girls. Just get into the training room." A frustrated Kennedy snapped as she ushered them down the dark hallway. Kennedy was still a bit annoyed with Buffy, but seemed to think that maybe something serious was going on here.

Buffy waited outside the door of the training room for several seconds. Grunts, sighs and sleepy yawns could be heard inside the room. Some of them weren't taking this seriously while others were. Most were just complaining that they never get any good sleep around this insane asylum.

Buffy entered the room, slamming the door hard behind her. Startled screams echoed through the room as she growled out, "And now that I have your attention, we can begin. First of all this isn't a game. If you don't want to be here, then you know where the door is no one is holding you prisoner. Secondly, there are things much worse than climbing out of bed at 3 in the morning." She strode silently around the room clasping her hands behind her to control the anger and fear rising within her.

Stopping at the front of the room Buffy took a deep cleansing breath. She relaxed slightly saying, "Ok, look I understand the sleepiness and frustration. I really do! Been there done that, for WAY too long. Unfortunately slayers don't get to punch out at five o'clock and go home. A slayer's work is never done even when she is!"

Buffy sighed as she listened to the young girls' rebellious mutterings. Raising her voice slightly, Buffy retrieved their attention, "Slayer's were created from the beginning to protect the world from the undead. And today, we have a crisis. It seems we have another apocalypse, small 'a', on our hands. The world needs some saving and we're the only ones that can do it."

Buffy let the news sink in for a few moments before continuing, "For those who've never fought in a real battle, there is no time like the present to get your shot. Demons, Vampires, all things that go bump in the night, are real. And we slay them. It's just what we do." One or two of the girls still carried on behind her back like spoiled little children. Spinning quickly around, Buffy's darting eyes found the petulant girls. She stormed to the back of the formation glaring at them. The girls eyes met Buffy's and they immediately stilled. With eyes locked she continued, "As I said, those that do not wish to be here are welcome to LEAVE." The girls hushed and the room filled with eerie silence.

"I need to go see if Giles and Willow are ready to leave. Please get ready. Arm up for War, not a night out." Buffy turned for the door. "Kennedy, hand out the weapons accordingly." The door shut quietly behind her.

After several moments of silence, "Well you heard her troops. Mount up!" Kennedy spoke up sounding quite the drill sergeant. Even though she and Buffy weren't the best of friends, Kennedy was the second in command of the girls. Besides, she really kicked ass when it came down to it and Buffy could respect that.

Passing out the Big Guns, basically the swords, axes, and sharpened staves, the girls ran up to their rooms to get into their personalized fighting gear. They loaded up on their personal weapons as well, of course, not a one of them were without their trusty stakes. Once ready they congregated in the top floor gym ready to head to roof if necessary. Those who'd never truly fought in a real battle of life and death were trembling and scared but not a girl amongst them weren't ready to fight.

* * *

Conner slipped into the alleyway behind the Hyperion Hotel without taking his father's attention away from the battle at hand. He'd only meant to see how things were going, never intending to stay for long. Hearing a groan of metal nearby Conner espied a vampire struggling to get behind a dumpster. Conner scuffed his shoe on the ground and the vampire spun quickly around in surprise. Attacking Conner the vampire just simply rushed him. Grabbing and twisting Conner threw the Vampire interrupting the creatures bum rush. Slipping a stake from his sleeve he lazily stabbed it in the chest as it tried to attack him again.

Watching the Vampires ashes gust across the asphalt, Conner stole a quick glance and saw Gunn lying in a small pool of blood. For a second, he mourned more for the loss his father would experience but also because death was never a pretty painted picture. About to step away he heard the man groan faintly. Realizing Gunn still clung to life Conner braced himself. No Vampire or Demon would get his friend.

* * *

The girl's were getting rather restless and Kennedy was thinking about starting them to spar. After all, one can only do so many warm-up exercises. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Buffy leading a struggling Giles and Willow up the stairs.

"About time!" Kennedy huffed.

Buffy just quirked an eyebrow telling the girls, "All right! Listen up!"

The girls quieted and gave Buffy their full solemn attention.

"We are opening two portals. I need you girls to split half and half. Kennedy! Pick team leaders." Buffy ordered.

A quick sorting and Kennedy, Rona, and Vi stepped up asking, "What's the what boss?"

"Hand out the projectile weapons and flamethrowers. We're gonna soften them up and hit 'em hard!" Buffy informed them. She gestured to the portals that Dawn created, "Move 'em out!"


	3. Random Assistance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel. Nor I own Stargate, cause if I did Sam and Jack would be married by now. The Dukes of Hazard: The original series (not that crappy movie), yeah, don't own them and fudged time line. Brought 'em up to this time frame. M.A.S.H., well only used one character from that show but don't own it either. Highlander, that's right, don't own 'em either, but loved the way the show was done. Pretty much ignoring the Immortal Movies. So! Doing this for fun, not profit. I subsist on reviews and rates! _

* * *

The orange Dodge Charger easily pulled into the parking lot backing into a specific spot in the early afternoon hours. It's thrumming engine roared once before ceasing its operation. Two men exited the vehicle wore work boots, work jeans, and rough plaid work shirts. The blonde twenty-something tall, broad shouldered man slipped out the drivers window while his cousin, a shorter brunette but no less solid man, swung out the passenger side. Watching the shadows carefully they strode to the trunk of their car opening it to unload the duffel bags within. The blondes blue eyes met the others brown eyes nodding to each other indicating that the area was clear. Not a word was spoken, however; they moved in tandem from a lifetime of living and working together.

As they pulled the last of the bags from the back of their car an old beat-up pickup pulled in across from them. An older man and younger woman also wearing work clothes, though the older man wore coveralls, stepped out of their vehicle. The twenty-something brunette woman grabbed her over-sized heavy back-pack and slipped it on. Then she grabbed supplies from the bed of the truck carrying them quite easily. Winking her brown eyes at the elderly man, who didn't look a day over 45, he huffed as he grabbed the last case of water bottles the only item left in the truck. They also warily checked the shadows while crossing the parking lot to the two men carrying bags of food and drinks.

Wordlessly greeting each other the foursome started to slip into the empty hotel. At that moment a new model black dodge Charger pulls into the parking lot stopping them from entering. They wait silently as a tall black man and slightly shorter white man with an older priest exit the vehicle pulling their own duffel bags out of the car. Nodding in silent greeting the group enter through the back door.

Once inside the woman sweetly whispered, "In my dream we needed to go to room 314 and set up a blind."

"You got the charms and amulets for Father John to bless?" the blond asked nonchalantly.

"Right here cousin," she answered with a smile, showing her over-sized backpack.

The brunette commented in quiet awe, "I still can't believe how strong you've gotten cuz."

Taking hold of the reins of leadership the elderly country gentleman ordered, "Bo, Luke, Enos. You boys get the blind setup and ready the ammo. Remember the signs and portents. Daisy, Turk, Father Francis. Let's get the victuals cooked and water blessed." letting out a small chuckle he added, "Just never could kill demons and vampires on an empty stomach."

Savage, loony grins spread across their faces as the young adults all chorused, "Yes Uncle Jesse." with a "Yes sir." from Turk and a silent nod from Father Francis Mulcahy.

The Dukes of Hazzard are in town and all Hell was about to bust loose!

* * *

A black Humvee coasted in front of the old building and pulled into the parking lot with a minimum of fuss.

"The Hyperion Hotel?" Daniel read off the sign running a hand through his dirty blond hair, "I've heard of this place. Wasn't there a massacre here back in the Fifties?"

"Don't know Daniel." Colonel Jonathon 'call me Jack' O'Neill (with two L's) answered. His brown eyes narrowed in concentrated observation, scanning the parking lot and surrounding area. He said, "But this is the place according to the Lieutenant's information. Speaking of which," he speed-dialed his cell phone and when the other end was picked up he asked, "Carter, you there?"

"Yes sir. We're stocked up and on our way." his second-in-command answered succinctly.

Doing a passable imitation of Montgomery Burns Jack said, "Egggsellent!"

On the other end of the phone he could tell there was a smile tugging at her lips, but Major Carter kept it simple, "Yes sir. ETA 15 minutes. Out."  
Jack put the phone away with a soft smile. Feeling someone stare at him he did a double-take at Daniel's look of gentle exasperation.

"What?" he asked with a butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth expression.

Daniel just snorted while Teal'c rumbled from the back seat, "I still do not understand why you and Major Carter have not 'connected-up' yet."

"That's 'hooked-up' Teal'c," Jack corrected his friend, "and it's 'cause we're in the same Chain of Command."

"Why you don't retire and get hired as a Civilian Consultant on the project I still don't understand." Daniel groused.

Jack hit the brakes a little harder than he intended parking next to an orange Charger. He sat still staring off into the distance in shock. A few seconds passed until a worried Daniel asked, "Jack? You okay?"

Jack slowly turned to Daniel and stated in simple wonder, "And THAT is why you have a Doctorate in archeology, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Before anyone else in the car could say anything Jack spun and ordered good-naturedly, "All right campers! Let's get unloaded and setup in the hotel!"  
Before they could open the hatch a classic black Thunderbird convertible and what could only be a rental car (it was that ugly) pulled into the parking lot. Daniel grabbed the guns as he was on the far-side of the Humvee and slipped around behind Jack and Teal'c passing a weapon to each as surreptitiously as possible. Once the cars parked a tall short-haired platinum blond stepped out.

Jack relaxed.

"They're okay," he told his team-mates, "They're on our side... mostly." he finished safetying his hand gun then stuffing it into the back of his jeans.  
Teal'c and Daniel followed his lead while Daniel quirked an eyebrow, "Mostly?" he bemusedly queried.

"Yeah, mostly." Jack answered.

"Darlings! So good to meet George's friends!" the blond cried out in greeting as the couple approached from across the parking lot.

Daniel simply said, "Ah, I see."

The tall long-dark haired man approached with studied nonchalance. The blonde's hand possessively threaded through the crook of his left arm told Jack they were definitely an item. He could see the easy way they moved together showing they are a formidable team. The other two men walked slightly spread out and behind the couple fading slightly into the background. Jack and Teal'c exchanged a glance communicating with each other that they saw the same thing. The couple in front used their good looks and flashy outfits to distract the un-wary from noticing the other two men.

Stopping in front of Jack just slightly out of arms reach the man of the couple stuck his hand out in greeting. His brown eyes twinkled to some hidden joke only he knew as he stated, "Hi, Duncan MacLeod. This is my colleague Adam Pierson and my kinsman Conner MacLeod. The lovely lady is Amanda Devereaux. Our mutual 'friend' George Hammond contacted Amanda letting her know you were in town. He asked us to show you the sites here in L.A. since we were down here for an archeology symposium we agreed."

"Good to meet you Duncan." Jack said. Turning to Amanda he asked, "Do you have our 'friend' George's item?"

She smirked, holding up a purple heart ribbon. Flipping it over she showed the mark engraved on the back to be exactly as General Hammond had described.

"Thank you." Jack said. Holding her eyes he asked, "Now can I have my watch back?"

Duncan gasped, "Amanda!"

"What?" she demurred, "it's a very nice watch."

With an exasperated sigh Duncan softly glared at her and she wilted slightly as she said, "All right, all right. I'll give it back to him."

As she handed his watch back to Jack, Daniel piped up, "Are you an Archeologist Duncan?"

"No, I deal in rare art and 'Ancient Artifacts' through my shop in Seacouver." Duncan answered. Jack swore he could almost SEE the capital letters and quotation marks.

"Well then, why don't we get inside so we can get ready to see these 'sites'." he advised making actual quotation marks with his fingers.

Amanda purred, "Oh, I like him."

Duncan just groaned.

* * *

"Daisy? Where are you girl?" Uncle Jesse called out walking into the foyer of the Hyperion Hotel. Noticing her near a window he said, "Oh, there you are Daisy."

She shushed him with a finger to her lips and motioned him closer. Moving very lithely for a mid-forties man he sidled up behind his niece. Sneaking a peak over her shoulder out the window he witnessed the meeting outside. Pulling his niece back he whispered, "Is that the right number of people? I seem to recall you saying there should be three women with them." peaking back out he added, "They're short two."

Daisy was about to answer when the salt and peppered haired man pulled a vibrating cell phone from his back pocket. She motioned her Uncle Jesse to be quiet while she moved closer to the window straining her ears.

"Yo Carter. You caught in traffic?" the man joked.

She couldn't quite hear the person on the other end of the phone, but so far she was experiencing extreme Deja-Vu so strongly it was almost dizzying.  
"She wants me to say what at where?" he asked incredulously. There was a moment of silence. Then, shrugging his shoulders he said, "Okie dokie."  
Facing the window Jesse and Daisy Duke were hovering near he called out, "Ollie, ollie, oxenfree! All daughters of Sineya, come out, come out wherever you are!"

Uncle Jesse was flabbergasted while Daisy giggled her way out the door. Throwing her long dark hair back she strode out to the group right up to the older man with the cell phone. Holding her hand out she asked, "May I please speak with Hailey?"

"Yeah, sure, you-betcha!" Jack answered slowly handing her the cell phone.

Holding it up to her ear she asked, "Hailey?"

On the other end Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey found herself glad she didn't drive after all. Her breath catching in her chest she returned, "Daisy?"

"Oh Thank God!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

There were chuckles and some laughter on both ends of the line. Daisy simply said, "See you in a bit 'little' sister." and hung up the phone.  
Jack barked out a shot of laughter declaring, " Oh, I LIKE you!"

Daisy blushed a little bit then rallying she stated, "Welcome to the Hyperion ya'll. We got some food grilling so lets get ya'll inside and settled then we can eat."

Everyone grabbed a bag and hustled inside.

* * *

The parking lot was far from deserted when Major Carter pulled up. Pulling into an empty spot near the delivery door both Carter and Hailey watched Bo, Luke, Enos, Jack, and Teal'c setting up a barricade near the Alley entrance.

"Oh, momma likes!" Hailey muttered.

Her superior officer, one Major Samantha Carter gasped, "Lieutenant!"

"What?" Hailey asked as innocently as possible. Turning back to enjoy the view she commented, "Don't you know? Ladies love Country Boys!"

Carter just snorted at the Lieutenant's smirk, "Let's just get this ordinance inside."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Hailey answered semi-seriously.

They were greeted by the men as they exited the Humvee. Bo, liking what he saw, strode up to Lieutenant Hailey greeting her with, "Well, hello there little lady. Can I help you with the heavy stuff?"

While she liked what she saw Hailey still hated it when someone called her little. So, showing off her new-found strength she picked up the heaviest container saying, "No Thanks. I got it, after all, we wouldn't want you to strain something." She strutted into the hotel leaving Bo behind with his jaw on the floor.

Luke just laughed at his cousin getting shot down once again. Clapping him on the shoulder whilst heading towards the Humvee he consoled, "Don't worry cousin. She'll come around sooner or later."

Bo brightened at that, hopefully asking, "You really think so?"

"No." he replied while grabbing a couple containers of ammunition. He walked off laughing the whole way.

Bo snorted, muttering, "Thanks cuz. Thanks a lot."

* * *

Once everything was inside and stored in their proper places and positions Daisy called everyone down for a 'home' cooked meal. Jack was the last one down, drawn to the lobby by the delicious smelling food. He scanned the room until he spotted a familiar figure. His eyes widened in surprise seeing the priest bring out a platter of ham from the kitchen.

Muttering to himself, "What is this, memory lane revisited?"

Walking into the foyer he snapped out, "Sargent Duke, report!"

Jesse Duke, U.S.M.C. Retired, spun to attention belting out, "Sir!" Eyes widening in surprise he belted out, "Major? You're not dead yet?"

Carter shared a look with Jack. He shrugged. She just shook her head with a soft smile.

"No. I'm not dead yet ya old coot! And Father Mulcahy! You're still hanging out with this old reprobate?" Jack joked back in greeting shaking each mans hands.

"Uncle Jesse? You know Hailey's boss?" Daisy asked.

"Yep." he answered. He explained, "Father Mulcahy and I met him back in The 'Nam. The three of us met the slayer of that time. We helped her take out a regiment of Vampires before they overran the good Father's M.A.S.H. Unit."

"Yeah, good times." Jack joked.

"Jaaack." both Daniel and Father Mulcahy admonished him at the same time.

Father Mulcahy smiled and asked, "Jack, I hear you've got Radar's grandson working for you?"

Jack frowned in thought, then, "You mean Walter is Radar's grandson?" he asked in surprise.

Father Mulcahy nodded in confirmation.

"Well." Jack huffed, "That explains a lot."

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy nervously asked, "Is that why you knew about me and didn't reject me?"

"Oh honey." Jesse pulled her into a fatherly hug stating, "Even if'n I didn't know I'd never reject you!"

"Thanks Uncle Jesse. Love you." she said.

"Love you to dahlin' girl." he answered.

* * *

The fighting had been going on for awhile. They watched, they waited. So many times they wanted to join the fray but the two Slayers amongst them stood strong. Finally, the girls gasped, looked at each other and with a simple nod split off to their agreed upon positions.

Hailey took Major Carter, Teal'c, and Father Mulcahy down to the first level. Waiting by the back alley door Hailey gave a 5-count then they burst through it, Teal'c leading the way. Firing his Staff weapon he cleared the way for Carter and Hailey to grab the bleeding black man from the ground and haul him inside. Swinging and firing his weapon Teal'c made his way to the young man that had just been overwhelmed. Together they fought a retreating action back to the door and into the building.

Once inside Teal'c handed his staff weapon off to Carter. She trained the weapon on the door whilst Teal'c pushed the prepared barricade over and into position. Hailey had crafted it to lock into the stops they welded and bolted to the floor. Not even a Fyarl demon could get through.

Hailey was already field dressing the black man's wounds with Father Mulcahy's help. Once stabilized she ordered the priest, "Go. Do your thing Father."  
Carter gave Teal'c his staff weapon. Grabbing the young man up in a fireman's carry she followed Hailey who pushed the injured man on a makeshift gurney. Teal'c stayed with the good Father while he used holy water to bless the barricade and door. Almost immediately they could hear screams and shouts of pain from the other side.

Up on the third floor Bo and Luke Duke were double checking their new warheads for their wooden bows.

"Bet'cha I can get more than you Luke." Bo challenged.

"You're on." Luke responded.

"This ain't Helms Deep boys!" Daisy admonished them as she entered the room.

Luke chuckled as Bo scrunched his eyebrows in consternation grunting out a, "Huh?"

"Later cuz." Daisy said. Looking out the window while not exposing herself she reminded her cousin's, "Remember. Don't shoot till the Warlock shows up. The Demons'll be packed in like carp when the fishing hole is low."

The boys simply nodded in agreement double checking their sawed off shot-guns with ammo made of wood and silver blessed by Father Mulcahy.  
Down in the foyer Father Mulcahy assisted Jesse Duke in cleaning and dressing the injured mans wounds. Daisy, fresh from checking one her cousins, checked the injured man's vital signs while her Uncle finished stitching him up. Noticing the young man sitting glumly off to the side she asked, "What's your name?"

"Conner." he stated as she sat down next to him.

"Well Conner. I generally like to know all those that are about to be my friends." she informed him. Smiling her megawatt country smile she asked, "What's his name."

"That's Gunn, Charles Gunn." he choked.

"Don't worry Conner. My Uncle Jesse is good at this. We'll get him fixed up right proper!" she declared.

* * *

"Now Jack?" Amanda asked. Again. For the tenth time.

"Nope." he answered, popping his 'p' just to annoy her.

She growled in frustration provoking Duncan to ask, "But, Amanda, I thought you liked him."

"Oh, it's not him." she started. Duncan finished for her, "I know, you hate waiting." Stretching up a bit to peer around the corner he observed, "Say, I think that demon has a jewel in his forehead."

"I hate you right now Duncan MacLeod." the long time thief flatly stated, "It's important you know that."

Everyone around her just chuckled quietly at the couple antics. Jack leaned away from the corner and pulled everyone closer with a gesture. Lowering his voice to a whisper he informed them, "It's almost time. Everybody ready?"

Teal'c nodded stoically, as usual, hoisting his trusty staff weapon. Hailey grinned, checking her special blessed K-bar knife in it's sheath then confirmed she had enough blessed explosive head ammo. Giving a thumbs up to her commanding officer she let him know she was ready. The four Immortals nodded, checking their swords once more.

Methos muttered, "Five thousand years it took me. Five thousand years to get a Thrice Blessed Weapon and I'm probably about to die. It figures."  
"What was that Old Man?" Duncan asked.

"Oh nothing." Methos simpered.

"Good." Jack interrupted, "cause the tiny blond just arrived. Time to go."


	4. Hyperion Showdown

_Disclaimer : BTVS and Angel belong to the Great, Munificent Joss Whedon! I'm not doing this for money, fame, or fortune (more's the pity) but I am doing this for the recognition of my peers, peons, and loyal subjects. Side note: I started this story quite some time ago with my, now, ex-wife. I like this story so I am re-writing it, re-naming it, and re-posting it._

* * *

The danger was only just beginning in Hyperion Alley even with the arrival of the Slayers. Not only were the monsters multiplying but also seemed to be getting stronger as everyone shelled out all of their defenses. Though the heroes were very powerful, so were the demons attacking them at full throttle. Swords clanged, monsters died. The sounds of flesh being torn apart, like that in nightmares, filled the night air as some of the beasts began feeding on the left over carnage. Blood dripped from their mangled jaws as they gnarled and jumped at the weak and defenseless.

Illyria literally ripped spines out of bodies and tossed them aside like they were nothing. The spineless creatures crumpled to the ground, she showed no mercy stomping their heads, crushing them into the pavement.

"Grief is for mortals. You will suffer for this." Illyria informed one demon before she de-spined him. She went on to the next and next…never fearing or even thinking that she could not defeat anything set against her, she just did. The Slayers had long since exhausted their long distance ammunition, having joined the fight at street level. There was a lull for Angel and Spike as the Slayers took over backing up Illyria.

* * *

"What?" Buffy asked, "Didn't think we would get here in time for the dramatic finale?"

Angel and Spike exchange a shocked glance and turned back to the slayer smiling big goofy grins. At that point Buffy simply slapped both en-souled vampires pulling a three stooges act.

"That's for not letting me know Spike was back and for you coming up with this half-baked, self sacrifice plan!" She snapped at Angel. Then she grabbed Spike and did her best to find his tonsils with her tongue while Angel looked on in shock. Pushing him back Spike snark-ed at Angel, "Told ya she wanted m..."

At that point Buffy jumped up on Angel and performed the same search for his tonsils, effectively shutting Spike up. Jumping off she pulled a couple thermos out of her backpack slapping one each on their respective chests.

"Drink," she ordered, "it's Slayer blood. Need you two at the top of your game."

At that she spun and leaped into the fray.

* * *

Giles backed away from the edge of the rooftop after having placed amulets of Holy Protection around the perimeter. Calling out to Willow he informed her, "Buffy has made contact and the boys have drunk the blood."

"Good." Willow grunted.

Walking over to where Willow was busy drawing out the design they would need he noticed, "Ah, I see you are using Dead Sea Salt. Very good choice."

Willow leaned back on her heels, "So you get even more polite and complimentary the more nervous you get?"

He huffed, "Just finish the bloody design."

Giles started to turn away, but he noticed Willow staring up into the sky past him. Looking over his shoulder he did a classic double take at the dragon bearing down on them from above. He ducked and Willow covered her head as the Dragon screamed over them. They could smell it's fetid breath, felt the heat of it's passing. Flapping it wings powerfully the dragon climbed to angle around to make a strafing run. Willow and Giles hastily setup some shields when a cowled figure appeared between them and the dragon.

"I got this. Finish the casting." the mysterious man ground out, sounding like he gargled with gravel, while raising his hands towards the incoming Dragon.

* * *

Down below the tide of the battle turned against the Slayer and Vampires. Granted the troops had been worse for the wear before, but this time Angel wasn't sure they'd make it out alive. The only option he could come up with was to block off all the entrances and somehow blow these demons back to hell. Honestly, he didn't think that could help.

"If we could manage to block this alley off, maybe…" Angel said his words lost in the clamor of swords and swear words.

"They'll just keep coming Angel." Spike beheaded another vampire. "At least we can give it our best."

The team had been fighting for what seemed like hours, but only a few minutes had passed since the Slayers had joined them. The demons attacked in multitudes. Either the team was getting weaker or the demons were getting stronger. Angel wished it were the latter but knew better of it. All of them were battered and bruised. Spike had already been knocked nearly unconscious a couple of times, Illyria looked strong enough but he knew the probability of her surviving much longer wasn't high. And he himself was ready to give up. Even with the addition of the Slayers it was not looking good.

In an odd lull of fighting Angel wondered why Buffy was using a troll hammer and stake and not her Slayer Scythe.

"Well, I think this is it old buddy, old pal." Spike spoke up. "We may not have been the best of friends Angel, but I have to tell you this before I die…I'm damn proud to be standing by your side in this."

Angel glanced at the man who'd nearly destroyed his life many times over. Strangely, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. If they were going to go down, they'd make the best of it. "And…I never thought I'd hear myself say this either, but I'm glad you're here to fight this with me. When we make it out, don't ever tell anyone I told you that."

"And you either." Spike chortled. "When we make ... wait a mo! What do'ya mean when!?"

Angel smirked to himself.

"Angel ..." Spikes words drifted off.

Suddenly a loud explosion drew everyone's attention to the skies where a ball of eldritch energy chased off the screeching Dragon. Out of the shadows a dark and mysterious figure appeared on the rooftop. Energy crackled from the robed ones fingertips. The horde fell silent, gazing at what had to be a Warlock.

"Well, would you look at that?" Spike chortled into the ensuing silence. Then he glanced at Angel and whispered, "You bloody sod, you knew didn't you?"  
Angel peered up into the heavens, "I suspected... something." he replied to Spike.

The dark figure seemed to be trying to protect them as it rained devastation upon the demon army. "But that's not what I expected, exactly." Angel added gesturing towards the warlock.

"Beats me." Spike shrugged. "S'long's he's on our side."

The cloaked man jumped into the alleyway. Landing between the beleaguered champions and the ravening demons, the ground cracked beneath his thunderous impact. The cowled figure had let his legs absorb the impact. He rose to his full height, after the echoes faded into the crowded alleyway. Conjuring Latin spells of magic, he destroyed hordes of demons in one powerful blow. Seemingly spent the new player gazed at Illyria from the depths of his cloak in the ensuing silence. Nodding to himself in obvious satisfaction, the newcomer returned to his perch. Illyria's gaze followed the warlock as he made a clean jump, from the ground to the roof top.

Buffy, Angel and Spike simply stood aghast at the presence of such a powerful force. Glancing at each other the two vampires with a soul shrugged in confusion. They turned to Buffy who shrugged with the look of "I don't know either". Then noticing the diminished ranks of the enemy they smirked at each other.

Brandishing their swords high they roared a challenge and attacked the stunned army of evil!

Buffy sighed pulling her Troll Hammer up and walked into the fight muttering, "Boys!"


	5. Rescue Amid Demons

_Disclaimer : BTVS and Angel belong to the Great, Munificent Joss Whedon! I do not them or Stargate, Dukes of Hazzard, or Highlander. Nor do I own M.A.S.H. I'm not doing this for money, fame, or fortune (more's the pity) but I am doing this for the recognition of my peers, peons, and loyal subjects.  
Please do the 4 R's: Read, Rate, Review, Recommend. _

* * *

"Something oddly familiar ..." Illyria noted, watching the newly arrived warlock jump back up to the roof to rejoin Willow and Giles. Buffy, Angel, and Spike roared past her, which shook her out of her reverie. She snarled in remembered rage, about to rejoin the fight when an unfamiliar voice from above yelled out, "INCOMING!"

After yelling out his warning Bo Duke and Luke Duke took careful aim, let out half a breath loosing their arrows just as their Uncle moved quietly into the room. Jesse grabbed replacement arrows giving the cylinder attached a little twist.

"Five second fuse boys." he whispered urgently just as the outside lit up with twin explosions from the first two arrows. He hummed, "Hmmm, may have been a little heavy on the shine."

After releasing their second arrows Bo and Luke grinned with savage glee. Bo spoke up receiving a third arrow, "There's never no such thing as 'too much' shine Uncle Jesse!"

* * *

Buffy, Angel, Spike, and Illyria skidded to a sudden halt and ducked at the warning. Well, Illyria stopped standing stock-still, brows scrunched in confusion watching her companions. She noted the arrows, watching their trajectories, looking for some reason that would cause the others to cease in their forward charge. She could sense no magic in the projectiles so was quite surprised at the force of the resultant explosion.

For Spike time slowed. Hitting his knees and leaning his torso back almost to the asphalt, eyes growing wide as an imp with a long beak of a nose soared just a few inches above him, its tail whipping behind it.

"EEEEEE! I knew it!" it shouted out, its high pitched squeaky voice grating on the ear, "If I believe I can fly, I can fl-" Unfortunately for the red-skinned, white gloved imp the brick wall disagreed causing the small demon to splat out of existence. Spike slowly rose shaking his head in disbelief.  
Angel ended up on his hands and feet with his back to the ground. Watching another pair of arrows streaking towards the gathered demons he skittered away as quickly he could like an upside-down cockroach, just a touch of fear in his undead heart.

Buffy, having crouched down to duck and cover, calmly performed a back-flip away from the army. One, two, and three back-flips found her back at her starting point. She ducked to the right seeing a certain blond Vampire headed her way, yelling his frustration to the uncaring night, "AAAAAAaaaaAAAAAgh!"

Buffy watched mesmerized, as Spike sailed through the air towards her, "It's like a train wreck." she found herself thinking, "I just can't look away."  
Spike landed in a boneless heap once again, in the exact same spot as before. Buffy scrunch her face in empathetic pain allowing a, "Yowza! That's gotta hurt!" escaped before she could stop it. Bouncing up in anger he proclaimed, "The Bloody Smurf did it again!" just as the second set of arrows hit their targets. Still as a monolith out of time Illyria faced the twin fireballs her face relaxed in a peaceful smile as the resultant fire wash over her.

"Oh." Spike noticed, "Um, thank-you?" his voice wavering just a little. In an aside to Buffy he stage-whispered, "I hope she didn't hear the smurf remark."

Angel whipped his attention to Buffy as she giggled, yes giggled, at Spike's joke.

"*AHEM*"

* * *

Up on the rooftop Giles and Willow had finished with the first step of their plan. A green wire framework, prefab-ed and snapped together, vibrated and thrum with green glowing power. Dawn stepped through with the last of their supplies. She nodded to Giles, smiled at Willow, and noticed the dark cowled figure at the roofs edge peering down studying the fight below.

Leaning towards the others she asks, "Whose dark, not-so-tall, and mysterious."

At that moment the subject of her question withdrew from the sleeves of his cloak two sets of magical orbs. The items looked to be the size of large ball bearings held in each hand. Peering over the edge to the battle below he brings one set of orbs to his lips hidden in the depths of darkness under his hood. They watch him mutter, unheard, and he tosses the first set of orbs to the ground below a few feet in front of Illyria. Repeating his actions with the second set of orbs they land in a straight line from the first two, but further out. Concerned, face scrunched in concentration Willow joined him just as the orbs form a shield protecting hero from beast.

"That's neat!" Willow marvels. "And it's mostly self sustaining too!" She realizes peering closely at the shield. "Hey! How'd you do that?"

"They are of my own devising." The stranger purrs.

"Men and their balls." Willow snorts. "Never thought I'd use those two words in the same sentence again."

As they rejoined Giles and Dawn, the stranger chuckles. Willow picks up on his amusement and chortles. She noticed his profile out of the corner of her eye causing her to suspect who he is.

* * *

"Well I think the Calvary has most certainly arrived." Angel looked around exhaling a nonexistent sigh of relief.

"You great big sop. You've been messing with my noggin'." Playfully punching Angel on the arm. "Bought bloody damn time they got here, I say."

"Oh reeeaallly." came a voice, tinged with sarcasm, from behind.

Spinning in place the two en-souled Vampires and the blond Slayer drop quickly into defensive positions. A flash from a camera caused spots to dance in their eyes. They hear, "This is a really nice camera Daniel. I'm thinking we silk-screen this picture onto t-shirts, we'll make... " his eyes clearing Angel could see the man speaking place his right pinkie finger to his mouth as he finishes with, "A Billion Dollars! Muwa-ha-ha!"

Illyria, however; becoming quite impatient with the humans steps closer to Buffy ordering, "Let down the shield you impertinent mortal, I have demons to destroy."

Leaning in close to Angel, Buffy whispers, "Who's the Mystique clone?"

"Oh, her." Angel remarked, pointing at the fallen goddess. "She's on our side. Buffy meet Illyria, Illyria Buffy. And since when do you know who Mystique is?"

"I read." she huffed in mock indignation.

"Polite pleasantries are not in my nature mortal. Damage is what I still wish to do. Release the demons!" Illyria haughtily demanded.

To ease the apparent tension, Spike joked to Buffy, "Don't mind her luv, she's just angry 'cause she never got to snog with Percy, the head boy."  
Illyria shot Spike an ice cold stare, then sniffed and turned away.

"Whatever." Preparing to get back to the task at hand, Buffy realized something was amiss. "Angel, where's Wesley?"

Upon hearing the name of her guide in this world, Illyria fully enraged, spun on her heel heading for Buffy. "He is dead mortal!" She screamed, arms extended reaching out to grab the slayer.

Defending herself Buffy ducked beneath the fallen goddess's grasping hands. Swinging the Troll Hammer she knocks Illyria across the alleyway into the far wall. Illyria crashes into the bricks and slowly slides down to the pavement. She stares in amazement at Buffy, and then her eyes roll up in her head as unconsciousness takes her.

Buffy points at Angel who is about to defend Illyria. "Don't even say a word!"

Spike had dodged to his left avoiding Illyria's flight across the alley. Staring in shock his head swiveled from Illyria to Buffy and back again. Smirking he swaggers to Illyria's still form, hands in his pockets he squats over her confirming Illyria is fully unconscious. Springing to his feet he exclaims, "Too right! I knew it would take a slayer to bitch-slap a goddess down."

Buffy's calm eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights as she squeaks, "Goddess?!"

Angel lays a calming hand on her shoulder and reassures her, "Don't worry she's not the goddess she used to be."

"Daniel?" the camera wielding man asked, "Did that tiny little blond girl just knock the 'mystique clone' (he made air quotes with his fingers) across the alley?"

Angel and Spike smacked their hands to their foreheads with Spike adding, "OI!"

* * *

"Bo, Luke." Uncle Jesse informed his nephew's while handing them a couple more arrows, " We've got six more... three each left. Take out the Big'uns."

"You got it Uncle Jesse." and "Yessir." were their replies.

Daisy and the young teen, Jesse couldn't remember his name, peeked in the door, "How's it going Uncle Jesse?"

"The boys are almost out of arrows dahlin'." he replied with just a touch of concern. Facing her he inquired, "How's young Gunn doing?"

Daisy blanched, "He's doing better but he had lost a LOT of blood. Father Mulcahy was able to determine his blood type and Conner is a match. They did a blood transfusion and he's doing much better now. He's awake and most of his worst injuries are almost fully healed. It's why we were able to do a patrol to make sure no demons got through the wards."

Jesse narrowed his eyes at Conner noticing the slightly pale pallor, "And how are you young man?"

"I'll be okay sir." he explained, "I'm similar to Slayer's. I heal fast. Just needed to eat some food."

"Some food?" Daisy asked surprise evident in her expression, "Dahlin', you eat more than Bo and Luke combined and that's saying something!"  
Conner blushed causing Jesse to hide his smirk by turning away. It was obvious a certain young man was smitten by his niece. Bo caught his attention, saying, "Hey Uncle Jesse? I notice that most of these demons burn really well. Didn't we bring extra shine?"

"We shore did Bo!" Jesse exclaimed, "And I can have Francis Bless it as well." turning to Daisy, "Help me carry 'em Daisy?"

"You bet'cha Uncle Jesse!" she excitedly returned with her mega-watt smile, "And Conner ken help. He's almost as strong as me!"

"Good, then let's get ta goin'" Jesse ordered as he sauntered out the door and down the hall, calling out behind him, "Bo, Luke. You two be careful in there, ya hear?"

"You got it Uncle Jesse." and "Yessir." were their replies. They were good ol' boys.

* * *

Daniel quickly snatched his camera back nervously eying Buffy and the Troll Hammer advising, "Um, Jack?" he moved slowly away from the fire in the girls eyes, "I think you should apologize to the, uh, young woman that can swing a really big hammer like that."

"Hmmm," the camera man named Jack observed, "You may have a point there Daniel."

Buffy started to growl as she prowled closer to him causing Jack to gulp quickly, "Sorry bout what I said back there. Howzabout we start over?" Stepping closer he introduce himself like he was at a twelve-step program, "Hi, I'm Jack and I suffer from foot-in-the-mouth disease."

Buffy stopped, stared at him, cocked her head to the side, staring at him just a little bit longer causing Daniel to quip, "That's it, we're all gonna die."  
Buffy laughed.

Again, everyone that knew her looked very, very concerned. Spike sidled over to Angel whispering, "That doesn't sound like her 'I'm-about-to-eviscerate' you laugh."

"I know," Angel responded just as puzzled, "It's not even a 'I'm-gonna-start-ripping-limbs-off' laugh."

Buffy's laughter slowed into a chuckle. She twisted and stuck her tongue out at them. Facing Jack once again she announced, "I like you. You make me laugh."

"Um... You're welcome?" he returned confusion evident in his demeanor.

"So, who's who?" Buffy asked.

"Would you believe we're just a bunch of friends that randomly bumped into each other? Fully loaded for war?" he asked with a 'butter-won't-melt-in-my-mouth-nosiree' look that didn't fool Buffy for a second. He continued, not waiting for an answer, "No? Okay then! We have our own Slayer, I know what goes bump in the night, so here we are!"

"Jack? Wait, what?" Daniel asked incredulous, "You knew about Vampires and the Supernatural? Why didn't you tell me?"

The big guy in the back with the gold tattoo on his forehead rumbled out, "I, too, knew of what goes 'bump-in-the-night' DanelJackson."  
"I also happen to know about Deadboy over there, read his file." Jack commented noticing a sadness cross the Slayers face almost too fast to see. Soldiering on he added, "Blondie and the Lady Blue? Them I don't know."

The tall guy in the trench-coat on the other side of Jack holding a sword suddenly looked up whispering, "Do you hear that?" at everyones confused look he added, "It's quiet."

They all focused on the demon army. Strangely enough the force-field muted the demons roaring, gnashing of teeth, and chomping of bones coming from the other side. But what they could hear clearly was the droning of Latin coming from a third floor window of the hotel. There were no more explosive arrows shooting from building anymore. The group examined the enemy horde realizing the demon army had been halved by their mysterious benefactors.

"Is someone blessing..." Buffy began. She stopped as... something that resembled a Mason Jar flew out the window followed by another, then another, and more. It was a veritable rain of mason jar's falling on the demons heads in a seemingly random pattern.

Jack seemed to wilt, "Oh no! Not the 'shine! Oh the humanity!" he moaned. Daniel just shook his head while Teal'c stoically popped an eyebrow.

A bolt of fire shot out another window. Focusing on it those gathered below could see it was a flaming arrow. Impacting in one of the deeper puddles of the liquid that had formed on the asphalt below drew confused and concerned glances from everyone. They could hear the screams of pain and see the smoke rising from different demons causing them to realize the liquid was blessed by a holy man. So why shoot a flaming arrow at Holy Water?

Almost immediately there came a 'fwoosh' and the liquid caught fire. The force-field held the demons on the other side as they burned into ash or melted into a liquid goo. A breeze gusted from behind the demons. Before anyone could react the odor reached them but it smelled... good. The air smelled clean as if there had been a cleansing rain.

* * *

Dawn, Willow, and Giles peered over the edge of the roof. Giles was able to see directly into the hotel window watching as the priest gave a quick blessing to the mason jars before they were tossed out the window. He muttered, "Is that.. moonshine?"

"Why I do believe it is." The dark stranger confirmed.

Willow and Dawn looked at Giles, at the flaming forms running hither and yon below them, and back to Giles.

Dawn queried, "How do you know what moonshine is?"

Ignoring her Giles adjusted his glasses as he examined the group of strangers conversing with Buffy. The four people in trench- and long-coats seemed very familiar. He couldn't quite place... wait. It clicked when he noticed the two men with long hair pulled back in pony tails.

"Could it be?" he asked himself. Before he could peruse that thought the hooded man next to him let out a gasp and jumped over the side of the building.

Dawn asked, "He do that a lot?"

"Oh, about once or twice and hour." Willow quipped.

* * *

This time, however; the stranger landed light as a feather. Striding between the two groups he faced Duncan stating, "It is you."

Duncan, slightly perplexed, responded, "Yes, no matter where I go, there I am."

Conner grunted, "That woman is a bad influence on you Duncan."

Said woman, Amanda, just grinned like the cat that ate the canary purring, "You know you love me."

Ignoring the by-play the stranger turned slowly towards Buffy the cowled man let his gaze slide over the other Immortals and the men dressed in military fatigues. Facing Buffy he informed her, "Slayer, these four are Immortals. They have centuries of fighting experience between them. They can be trusted."

Jack nodded and said, "It's true." when Buffy looked at him for confirmation.

At that he simply floated up towards his previous perch on the roof rejoining the other three mages. His voice wafted down as he rose, "We could use you're, Angel's, and Spikes help in keeping the Dragon at bay Slayer. If you would be so kind." As an after-thought he informed the rest, "Oh, the force-field will be effective for just little bit more. I strongly advise you get into a more defensible position."

Buffy looked at Angel and Spike. The two vampires-with-a-soul were having a small conversation. Eyes widening, suspicious looks, and nods of confirmation Spike ran for the fire escape scampering up to the roof. Angel gave Buffy a look of 'I-promise-to-tell-you-later' and 'trust-me' mixed in together. She nodded and he stepped forward onto her cupped hands as Buffy to give him a boost half-way up the building opposite the hotel.

"So. You're the Slayer." Jacks accusation stopped Buffy before she could run up the fire-escape.

"Yep." she answered, popping her 'p'.

Spike yelled down from the roof's edge, "Buffy! The force-field is about to drop! Get you're lovely arse up here." As she ran for the fire-escape he yelled at Jack, "Oi! Rippah says hello and get ready to repel the horde. He says to hold 'em off for 'bout 5 minutes so we can finish the spell!"

"Right, sure, uh-huh, you-betcha!" Jack snark-ed back. Turning to his team-mates and the Immortals he ordered, "All right people! You heard the Billy Idol wanna-be-"

"I heard that!" Spike's voice came faintly from above.

"let's get into position everyone!" he finished as if he hadn't been interrupted.

* * *

"That's the last one Father." Jesse Duke stated holding up the last mason jar of 'shine.

"Then let's make this one special." Father Mulcahy announced. He took the jar, blessed it three times, claimed it is truly the blood of the lamb then took a take a sip.

"Whoo! Strong stuff Jesse." he exclaimed as the 'shine burned its way down. Stepping to the window he wound up and pitched the jar like a baseball. It detonated against a giant horned Demon standing about 10 feet tall rocking its head back. The jar had been followed by the last of the fire-arrows causing the blessed 'shine to explode into Holy Fire on the demon's skin. It roared in pain until it's head exploded in demon ichor and gore.

"Whoo-hoo!" Bo cheered, "and another one bites the dust! Way to go padre! That jar must've been going about 80 miles per hour!"

Blushing, Father Mulcahy muttered, "Used to hit about a hundred with my fast ball."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Bo." Jesse lightly admonished his nephew, "Remember. Pride goeth before a Fall."

"Okay Uncle Jesse." Bo responded, only slightly repentant.

"Let's get our supplies together and lend our troops the support they deserve!" Jesse ordered grabbing up his duffel and heading to the stairs.


	6. And Dragons!

_Disclaimer :_

_BTVS and Angel belong to the Great, Munificent Joss Whedon! I do not them or Stargate, Dukes of Hazzard, or Highlander. Nor do I own M.A.S.H. I'm not doing this for money, fame, or fortune (more's the pity) but I am doing this for the recognition of my peers, peons, and loyal subjects._

_Please do the 4 R's: Read, Rate, Review, Recommend._

* * *

Up on the roof Angel was quietly surveying the Air Force team and the Immortals (and wasn't that a doozy!) readying themselves to defend against the rest of the demon horde as Buffy scampered up the fire escape. He jumps hearing his son, out of the blue, remark, "So that's Buffy. Wow, I think she's faster than Faith, Dad!" So quiet was the teen, Angel never heard his son approach.

Angel glared at him, distractedly taking the small gem from the silent stranger. "I thought I told you to go home, Conner."

"Well you did. And I did." Conner laughed. "You know, I've never seen you look quite this…what's the word…mangled."

"Funny. You're avoiding the question. Why are you here?" Angel inquired.

"After checking on my other family I realized where I belong." Conner confessed. "And besides, I noticed Gunn behind the dumpster. You weren't exactly protecting him. So I stepped in."

"Gunn!" He yelped moving to check on his injured friend.

Stopping Angel with just a hand on his chest Conner reassured him, "It's okay Dad. The Dukes and Father Mulcahy were able to save him. He's doing fine."

"Thank God!" Angel declared, "Cordy would probably come back from the dead if Gunn had died. Um... and who are the Dukes and Father Mulcahy?"

"Wouldn't be surprised." Conner retorted with a small wistful smile. Shaking off the memories he explained, "The Dukes are from Georgia and Daisy, one of the cousins, was called when all the Slayers were activated. Father Mulcahy is an old family friend of theirs. Seems he and their Uncle Jesse met in Vietnam."

"Oh. Uh. How long have you been…" Angel started, stopped then finished gratefully, "It doesn't even matter. Just glad you're okay. And thanks." hugging his son softly.

"No Problem Dad." Conner reassured him quietly.

Letting go of his son Angel paused looking at the gem in his healed hand.

Conner smiled asking him, "Um, How are you feeling?"

"Huh?" Angel asked. Looking down at himself he noticed all his wounds had healed, "I feel pretty good actually." He noticed the gem in the palm of his hand once again. Realization dawning, he gasped, "A Gem of Amarra! How...?"

"Who cares ya great poof!" Spike snorted, "Just swallow it down like I did ya git!" he instructed.

"Huh?" Angel asked again staring at his GrandChilde.

Leaning over to Conner Spike stage-whispered to the teen, "Little slow on the uptake ain't he?"

Chuckling, Conner handed Angel his sword. "Go do what you do best Father, go save the world."

"Okay, you guys ready to finish this?" Buffy called pointing towards the incoming Dragon. "We got a dragon to Slay!"

* * *

Daisy, Bo, and Luke quietly exited the hotel, slipping behind the Air Force team and the Immortals to the building the mages occupied. Daisy boosted her cousins up to the fire-escape the same way Buffy had boosted Angel.

Blowing a lock of her dark hair out of her face she joked, "Oof! Bo! You need to go easy on Mabel's pie's cuz!"

"Ha. Ha." came the sarcastic retort as he levered up the fire-escape.

Luke snickered to his cousins, "Just be glad we were able to convince Uncle Jesse to stay with the Padre and Gunn."

Daisy exclaimed wide-eyed, "Oh Lordy no. Anything but that!" she finished, jumping up to the fire-escape, swinging lithely onto the first balcony. Chuckling, the cousins made their way quickly to the top.

* * *

Jack called out, "Okay Lady's! Everybody behind the barricade!" So ordering he spun on his heel, moving behind said barricade that had made earlier in the day.

"Hey!" Kennedy yelled. Defiantly she demanded, "Who died and made you God?"

Without turning he said over his shoulder in his best 'or else' voice, "You will if you don't get your skinny behind over here young lady!"

No-one was more surprised than Kennedy when she followed him to the barricade. The other Slayers shared an incredulous glance then hurried to join them at Kennedy's bellow, "Slayers! Form up and get over here! Rona, Michelle! Get Lady Blue!"

Vi came around the barricade right behind Kennedy. She stopped, stared, and started to drool at the sight greeting her. She whispered, "He's so beautiful..."

Kennedy looked sharply at Vi then followed her line of sight. She 'ah'd' in understanding, her eyes alighting on the strange looking, but really big honking gun. Vi stumbled towards it as if in a trance. She falter to a stop by a deep rumbling, "I am sorry Slayer, but that weapon is classified and only I am allowed to wield it."

Vi tore her eyes away from the most beautiful weapon she had ever seen to snap at the source of the voice that would deny her the... pleasure... of such a BIG gun. Her gaze met a mans ribs just below his chest and she looked up, and up, and up. Mouth agape in shock she almost fell backwards by the view.

Swallowing to wet her suddenly dry mouth she husked, "Oh my. Heellloooo salty goodness." finishing up with a VERY lascivious lick of her lips.

Teal'c stoically raised his right eyebrow at the young woman's antics. Sam, whom had just re-joined the team from double checking the last of the connections to their little surprise for the enemy, snickered. Turning to look at her his right eyebrow went down while the left one rose, his expression asking, "Et tu?"

Kennedy pinched Vi in the ribs growling, "Down girl! We've got a war to win."

Vi jumped blushing and hurried to the other side of the barricade casting one last longing, lip biting look at the big honking gun. Kennedy couldn't help herself, she rolled her eyes. The girl was so exasperating when it came to something bright and shiny. She commented to Teal'c, "Girl needs to get out more, ya know big guy?"

Teal'c rumbled stoically, "Indeed."

* * *

While Vi was coveting Teal'c's converted blaster (and... other things) Gunn angrily slammed the hotel service door open. He stopped just outside, his eyes searching for their target. Jesse and Father Mulcahy stumbled slightly running into him. He didn't even budge. Opening his mouth to yell for his boss Gunn was interrupted by an older guy asking him a question, whose outfit and stance just screamed 'I'm-military' along with 'I'm-in-charge'.

"What?" Gunn asked slightly put off not having really heard the military man.

"I said, 'do-you-know-how-to-shoot'?" The older man asked him slowly, using hand gestures to mimic shooting.

"Don't like guns." Gunn retorted. Hefting his axe he stated, "This'll do."

The older guy looked at the axe with a critical eye, nodded, and suggested, "If you haven't, you should dip it in Holy Water and have the Padre bless it for you."

"Done and done." Gunn informed him.

He was about to ask where Angel was but the old guy glanced sharply up the ally and observed, "Force-field is about to drop." Swinging back to Gunn the old guy informed him, "Well, we've cooked up some surprises so please wait till I give the signal."

"And what's the signal?" Gunn bemusedly asked.

The older guy smirked as he turned back to his team, "Oh don't worry, you'll know it when you see it." he informed Gunn.

Gunn watched the last of the Slayers jump, skid, and run past the trundling barricade. As the last few hopped up onto the barricade there came the sound of clanging cymbals. A deep thrum joined in and the force-field glowed brighter.

* * *

Father Mulcahy watched as his long-time friend Jesse Duke took stock of their first-aid kit one more time. Sighing, shaking his head he whispered, "Jesse, I don't like it."

Without glancing up Jesse responded in longtime familiarity, "Don't like it either Francis. But we'all gots to do what needs doin'."

"No Jesse," Father Mulcahy clarified, "I'm talking about young Gunn. It's too soon for him to be up and about. He needs time to adjust to his new... condition."

Having finished his examination of the kit Jesse peered up at the young man who seemed to fairly vibrate with energy and rage. Placing his hand on his friends shoulder to get his attention he reminded his friend, "Francis. It's just like the 'Nam. I saw many a young'un break in the field while others got stronger." nodding his head and their attention to Gunn he added, "Young Conner's blood changed him into a vampire-o-sorts. Boy still has his soul as you were able to test him."

"I know Jesse..." Father Mulcahy began but Jesse, with firm gentleness, interrupted him.

"Francis! That young man is a Warrior. This battle will not break him." Jesse asserted. Gathering his friends attention once again he stated, "He'll make it through or he won't. Ain't up to us old men." Turning, his countenance forward he announced, "It's up to him... and God."

* * *

"Slayer." the dark man whispered, "I've something to help you with the dragon."

Handing her a round amulet with stylized rays of sunlight spaced around the edge. He told her, "It is said Hephaestus was commissioned by Apollo the god of the sun to craft these so he could take mortals with him on his daily rounds."

"So, Apollo needed something to protect his girlfriends while taking them cruising?" Buffy quirked an eyebrow, donning the amulet, "Neat! Thanks Wesley." she gushed turning away from his shocked expression.

Angel and Spike's heads snapped up as Wesley pulled his cowl back. Spike sputtered, "Cor!" he smacked the former Watcher on the arm crying out, "I knew you had a plan! Knew there was no way that sodding idjit could get the best of you!"

Angel stood stock-still as Spike looked back, "You owe me twenty quid Angel. Tolj'ya he'd make it."

"No you didn't and we never made a bet." Angel informed Spike as he stepped up to Wesley. Gazes locked, taking each others measure he nodded, stating, "It really is you. Good to have you back Wesley."

"Good to be... here." Wesley smirked.

Giles called out from the finished mystic circle, "Wesley, you wanker, get your arse over here!" in his best 'head-master' voice.

"Oh yes! At once Mr. Giles! Right away Mr. Giles." he responded, sarcasm full on. "Ponce." he muttered.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

* * *

Everyone, the demon army included, paused and fell silent as the dragon above screamed out it's rage. Hovering on her wings spread to their full thirty foot span, scales glistening from reflected fire, its long prehensile tail whipped in agitation. She didn't like this cold world. It was no where hot enough for its kind and the geas that were laid upon it were... uncomfortable.

Seeing it's mystically programmed targets below she pulled her flat, wide head back. Her sinuous neck formed an S-shaped arc as she breathed in to stoke her internal flame. Thrusting her snout forward, she stretched her neck straight, head-ridges streamlined away to the back to let loose a blast of dragon-fire as she sought to immolate the tiny beings.

They dared! She roared again in pure frustration. The two males and the tiny female weathered her fire like it was nothing more than a hot wind. A mystical shield protected the Mages from her righteous wrath, her fire flowing around and over them like a wave breaking upon the shore.

Screaming one last time she dove for the top of the strange structure her targets stood upon. She'd had enough and fully intended to devour them all.

* * *

Buffy watched as the dragon began its attack run. She gauged distances, angles, and lines of sight. Grabbing Angel and Spike each by the hand she pulled them into a run at an angle away from the incoming dragon.

"Buffy? What are ya doin' girl?" Spike yelled out.

Angel glanced back at the incoming beast, noticing its change in trajectory to follow them. Looking ahead he saw the two towering Air Conditioning units sitting like behemoth pillars of old. Grasping the plan he yelled out to his GrandChilde, "Spike! Never-mind! When I give the signal dive to the front left!"

Spike opened his mouth in rebuttal just as they passed the twin units. The dragon 'whumped' down on the surface of the roof sliding forward, mouth gaping open to expel its fiery breath when Angel yelled, "Now! Dive, dive, dive!"

Even as he dove to the right side and in front of the right-hand A/C unit Spike couldn't help but to grumble, "I heard ya the first time ya bloody ponce." as he dove to in front of the left-hand A/C unit.

The dragon slid forward shedding kinetic energy as it roared fire at Buffy. But the Slayer wasn't there anymore. She performed a perfect forward somersault pulling the hammer into her body. Landing she bounced back up into the sky easily clearing fifteen feet into the air over the dragons head. Buffy threw the Troll Hammer up over head performing a long, lazy back flip.

Spike and Angel rose from the graveled roof as Buffy finished her flip and dropped like a rock with the Hammer above her head onto the dragon. Just as she was about to land on the dragon's neck, right behind its head, Buffy brought the Hammer down, yelling, "It's Hammer Time!"

Eyes wide the two Vampires-with-a-soul jumped ten feet in the air towards the dragon. The shock-wave from its head being driven onto the roof blasted out beneath them scattering rocks and assorted detritus. As they touched down the dragons head bounced up from the impact its eyes already glazing in shock and pain. Angel bounced forward hopping up and slicing the dragons exposed neck, cutting open its trachea. Spike, following his lead didn't jump as he Landed. Instead he rolled forward on his shoulder opting to cut lower down and as deep as he could, his sword almost getting stuck deep in the dragon's neck.

Buffy, barely holding onto the Troll Hammer, had grabbed one of the spiny ridges protruding from the dragon's head. Flattening out she rode its boneless collapse swinging one handed from the protuberance. Its head crashing onto the weakened section of the roof caused an area about twenty feet in diameter to bow into the building. A hole in the center of the impact zone formed dropping the dragon's head through the roof. Pulling her self down she used the momentum to swing towards the front of its head. Letting go she described a shallow arc allowing her to clear the edge and skid onto the roof between the two Vampires.

Spike looked from his GrandSire and the woman he loved to the dragon and back. Stepping to the edge of the hole Spike thrust out his right hand, extending a middle-fingered salute, and gloated, "YA! You got Sucker-Punched ya bloody Bitch!"


	7. Car 54, Where are you?

_Disclaimer : BTVS and Angel belong to the Great, Munificent Joss Whedon! I do not them or Stargate, Dukes of Hazzard, or Highlander. Nor do I own M.A.S.H. I'm not doing this for money, fame, or fortune (more's the pity) but I am doing this for the recognition of my peers, peons, and loyal subjects.  
Please do the 4 R's: Read, Rate, Review, Recommend._

* * *

Turk still couldn't believe it. It had been six months. Six months since his boss made the country bumpkin his partner. Turk had been so sure the new guy wouldn't last. He had given him a week, two at the most. And now. Now, six months later and the tall, lanky black man, who considered himself a bit of a player, couldn't imagine his life without his country born and bred partner. An L.A. native, Turk had felt he was worldly, that nothing could faze him. Boy did Enos Strate, fresh from the County of Hazzard, surprise one Turk Adams.

Now. Now he was worried about his partner. It flustered him this feeling of worry and concern. He briefly examined his partner and realized in sudden clarity, he knew all of Enos 'tells'. Turk could tell Enos was distracted with worry and concern for the Dukes, his friends from Hazzard County. "Yo bro." he called out. Enos didn't respond, just sat reading the same page for the tenth time. Gloom and Doom hung around the young man like a cloak of sadness. Glancing around Turk noticed his fellow cops seemed just as edgy. Again that sudden clarity. They were all just as worried for this country bumpkin as he was!

Turk cleared his throat at his co-workers. Everyone either went back to work, in the case of some of the single woman (the boy was SO oblivious), flushed and hurried off on some errand or other. His fellow detectives shared a concerned glance or asked, "sup?" with a raised eyebrow. Having had enough Turk rose form his desk chair shaking off his own melancholy. Placing his service weapon in his shoulder holster he moves around the desk towards his partner. Trying to get his partners attention he calls out, "Enos."

Trying again he growled, "Enos!"

On his third try he jostled the man while practically shouting in his ear, "ENOS!"

"Huh?" Enos finally looks up at Turk, a lost puppy dog look on his face. Now Turk got it. It wasn't just the fight they were kicked out of, it was THE girl. Yep, his partner, his country bumpkin brother was in love, with a capitol 'L'.

"C'mon Country Boy," Turk urged, "let's get outta here."

"Yeah," Enos acknowledged as he stood up holstering his weapon, "yeah, my thoughts are all over the place. Can't concentrate on anything."

"And that's different from normal... how?" Turk joked.

"Ha. Ha." Enos responded with a pretend laugh.

"C'mon," Turk joked lightly, "let's go shake down some snitches, that always gets me in a good mood."

By then they were at the Captains office. Before they could knock or tell their boss they were heading out Captain Dempsey looked up and ordered, "Ah. Just the two yahoo's I was about to yell for. Get your skinny behinds in here and close the door."

Puzzled the two detectives stepped in shutting the door behind them. At the Captains one word of "Blinds." they dropped and closed said blinds giving them a modicum of privacy.

"I know what goes on in this town." Captain Dempsey hinted locking gazes with his detectives, "Everything."

Enos exchanged a worried glance with Turk. Both men faced Captain Dempsey expectantly waiting for their boss to continue.

"Enos." he changed tactics asking, "I hear you got Family in town? Some people named," he glanced at a sheet of paper on his desk, "the Dukes? From Hazzard County?"

"Yes sir." Enos answered, deciding to keep it short and simple.

"Good. I actually met them earlier today when they came looking for you. That Daisy Duke? Lovely girl, very down to Earth she is." Captain Dempsey announced.

Switching gears once again Captain Dempsey picked up a folder, opening it he stated, "Boys, I've been getting some reports from the neighborhood around that historical landmark called the Hyperion Hotel."

"Do say, sir." Turk drolly commented.

"Yes," the Captain answered grouchily, "I do say." Grumbling he added, "They should've burned the place down ages ago."

"Don't ya mean 'knocked' down Captain?" Enos asked.

"No," he responded sharply, "I meant what I said. That cursed place NEEDS to be burnt to the ground."

The detectives finally understood. Their Captain knew of the night-life they realized, of the things that go bump-in-the-night. That was what he was hinting at and if there was one thing Turk had learned from Enos was that there were times to go whole hog and times to be patient. Turk smirked privately, cause as Enos would put it, "Sometimes ya just gotta listen to the wind blowin' through the Holler."

The Captain 'har-umphed', straightening in his chair. Gathering certain papers on his desk he quietly said, "Something is going to or is already going down. You two yahoo's have a good 'idea' what is happening, I'm sure. Get down there, see what you can find. Leave no stone unturned, no window unopened."

"Yes sir." they both responded gratefully. Turk could see Enos relax just a bit. Well, so could he, they were finally able to do something 'officially'. Heading out of the office the Captain called out, "Oh. And Enos? Don't let that Daisy girl get away. Women is worth walking across a room full of cut glass for, you hear me?!"

Enos smiled his wide, happy country smile acknowledging, "Yes Sir!"

Turk just chuckled thinking, "Yep, puppy dog, that's my bro!"


	8. Claymore, not just a sword

_Disclaimer : BTVS and Angel belong to the Great, Munificent Joss Whedon! I do not them or Stargate, Dukes of Hazzard, or Highlander. Nor do I own M.A.S.H or Charmed. I'm not doing this for money, fame, or fortune (more's the pity) but I am doing this for the recognition of my peers, peons, and loyal subjects.  
Please do the 4 R's: Read, Rate, Review, Recommend._

* * *

As the dragon above screamed her rage the magical force-field in the alley failed. Demons in the front fell forward no longer held back. They were trampled and eaten and dusted as the remaining army raced toward the remaining defenders.

"Don't fire until you see the... red?... of their eyes!" Jack called out to his teammates.

Sam smirked. Teal'c's lips twitched in barely held mirth. Daniel shook his head and asked, "You've always wanted to say that didn't you?"

The barricade made of corrugated metal was shaped in a pattern of old redoubts. The metal had been attached at five foot intervals and angled to each other. Murder holes were cut on the inside of each angle forcing the enemy to concentrate in the kill-zones provided.

Jack, not bothering to answer Daniel or wait for the enemy to get too close to their defensive position, grabbed up a pair of 'clackers'. He squeezed the grips of the devices which were wired detonators sending a signal through a hefty wire to the explosive devices they were able to plant before the demon army had started gathering. It had been a calculated risk, Jack knew, but one that panned out quite well.

Duncan commented to his kinsman Conner, watching the Air-Force officers activate the detonators, "Claymores. Conner, why did you call them Claymores?"

"I didn't," he responded in all innocence, "it was my research team that called 'em that."

Daniel, standing near them while firing his p-90 through the murder hole in the barricade, snapped up asking, "Wait, so you invented the Claymore Mine?"

"Yes, I did." Conner replied while reloading another machine gun. Pridefully he added, "And I thank God above everyday for the idea. Sure it changed warfare, but after Korea and Vietnam..." he let the sentence trail off as Jack and Sam set off another set of Claymores.

The resultant devastation of thousands of little 1/8 inch steel balls ripping into the demons were quite apparent. Any and all demons that were right in front of the claymore mines were immediately shredded beyond recovery, most dissolving into a fine mist of guts and gore. Any demons further out were either maimed, as body parts flew off, or injured sufficiently for their fellow demons to fall upon them in a feeding frenzy much like sharks that smell blood in the water.

Yet still, they came. Wave upon wave of hideous demon flesh pressed against their barricade. Major Carter double checked the supports they had welded together, the stops sinking further into the asphalt and concrete of the alley road.

Daniel, Jack, and Hailey kept their P-90's on full auto. The Immortals Conner and Duncan reloaded the spare machine guns behind them, passing the fully loaded weapons up when the front-line shooters ran dry.

"Conner, Duncan! Switch with Carter and me!" Jack yelled out, noticing the struts and supports for the barricade starting to bend from the stress of the demons pushing upon it. The Immortals having just re-loaded a weapon each slid gracefully into the positions vacated by the Air Force officer's.

"Sir! There's too many of them!" Hailey shouted out, the Slayers and others shifting nervously behind them.

Jack shouted in reply as he handed a repeating grenade launcher to Major Carter, "Lieutenant! You should know better than that! There's no such thing as 'too many'. It's just a 'Target Rich' environment!"

Major Carter nodded in response as they raised their launchers and pumped three grenades each in a high arc into the enemy. They calmly re-loaded and fired again as their first rounds blew. These next rounds they fired a little farther out causing all sorts of mayhem amongst the demon army. The explosions took out a fair number of the army giving them some breathing room.

* * *

Daisy beat her cousins up the side of the building when she spotted the drainage pipe secured to the side of the building. She hopped from the fire-escape, grabbing the pipe and clambered up as fast as she could. She got enough speed to grab the edge of the roof and flip up to the top.

"Show off." Bo groused good-naturally at his cousins antics. He chanced a look down and shouted, "Get a move on Luke! The demons are coming up the ladder!"

Luke doubled his pace not deigning to look down. Catching up Bo helped by pushing up on the duffel bag his cousin was lugging holding their weapons and supplies.

"Conner!" Daisy called out as the young man jogged over to join the Dukes. Behind them Daisy could see the Mages had finished their design and were starting their spell.

"'Sup Daisy?" Conner drawled as Luke and Bo hopped over the edge dropping their duffel bag onto the gravel. Ripping the zipper open they pulled out a Staff weapon, a couple Zat'nik'tels, two axes that were sharpened and blessed by Father Mulcahy.

Luke tossed Conner the Staff weapon as Bo grabbed up a Zat gun. Leaning over the edge he fired three shots into the fire-escape ladder effectively disintegrating it and a few demons to boot. Conner spun the Staff weapon around admiring the balance of the weapon. Daisy reached out and snatched it away. He looked up, surprised opening his mouth in exclamation. Daisy hushed him by showing him how it worked as Bo and Luke started firing indiscriminately into the Demons below.

"This is the firing end." she said over the sound of Zat blasts pointing to the emitter of the weapon. "This other end is for balance and blunt force work." she added showing the other blunted end.

Pressing on the activation button she showed him how the emitter opened saying, "This opens and closes the emitter. This button," she said pointing to the trigger, "fires bursts of plasma."

Handing it back to him she grinned ordering, "Have fun!"

Smiling like a kid at Christmas Conner snatched it back, bounded to the edge of the roof and started firing at the demons below.

* * *

Giles was going over their plan one more time as Wesley stepped up to examine the design on the cleared roof floor.

"...nd then Dawn, we'll need just a few drops of your blood to open the portal..." he directed handing the ceremonial dagger to the brunette.

Wesley interrupted him stating unequivocally, "It won't work."

"It has to..." Giles began.

Dawn jumped in,"Giles I-" her attention was distracted by Buffy running by them pulling Angel and Spike with her, "agree with Wesley." she finished then, eyes wide in shock, she yelled, "Dragon!"

All four turned as Wesley pulled a half dozen ball-bearing sized orbs from his cloak stating, "I've got this!".

Whispering to them he then threw them up in the air. They formed a domed force-field over them, yet they still couldn't help but to drop and cover as the dragon roared by. Once passed them they stood up Wesley stating, "As I was about to say, as it stands currently the ritual is not enough. The Slayer Scythe and Excalibur are not enough."

"Well! What will be enough?" Willow exclaimed.

Wesley smiled saying, "Willow, I am now only second to you in magical power. There are three witches that together outstrip both of us."

"The Charmed Ones?" Giles gasped in realization.

Willow and Dawn crossed their arms and glared at Wesley. He gulped and took one step back in alarm as Willow ordered, "Spill Mister."

"All I am allowed to say is..." he hesitated slightly, "Someone is watching over us."

Sharing a glance the girls nodded and Dawn said, "Well, all righty then."

Giles offered, "Buffy has taken care of the dragon. Let's get this show on the road." no small amount of fatherly pride evident in his voice.

"Yes, let's." Wesley stated as he sat cross-legged at his assigned position. The others followed suit and started chanting. Their voices rose and fell and rose again. At the crescendo their came a sparkling of lights as four figures materialized in the night air.

"Thanks Leo. Looks like we got here ju-" turning the woman gestured freezing the demons about to overrun the Dukes, "st in time."

"Hey," Leo acknowledged, "I'm an Elder. Timing is my specialty."

"Thank you for saving us mister." Daisy said, well, thankfully. She asked, "Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, but who are ya'll?"

"I'm Leo, an Elder." Pointing each of the woman out he informed her, "That's Phoebe, she's the Clairvoyant of the sisters. She's the reason we're here. That's her younger sister Paige, she's telekinetic, half-witch and half-White-lighter. And that is my Wife..." Daisy could hear the capitol 'W', "she can freeze Demons and beings of Magic." Whispering he added, "She can make things explode so I always say 'yes dear'."

"Leo! Stop messing with the Slayer and get over here!" Piper playfully nagged at him.

Rolling his eyes he responded, "Yes Dear."

Daisy giggled.

* * *

Jack handed the fresh re-loaded weapon to Duncan trading off the empty P-90. He took a moment to examine the barricade, noticing the struts were bent in further. The metal supports were starting to creak and groan from the stress of the demons pressed against it. Peering past the shooters through the murder holes he noticed there were no piles of demon bodies. He knew, through observation earlier, that most demons either exploded to dust or liquefied to goo. Jack had also noticed that some didn't, they just collapsed or blew to pieces. Shaking his head he decided not to think further on the demon corpse subject.

That way led to madness.

"Carter!" he called out to his second-in-command. "How much longer we got on the barricade."

"Not long Colonel." she answered, "I'd give it another minute. Two at the most."

Nodding in acknowledgment and decision he ordered the Slayers and Immortals, "All right campers! About time for some 'hand-to-hand' engagement!"

Kennedy piped up, "Aw, and you didn't even get me a ring!" This led to some of the Slayers giggling and snickering.

Ignoring her he told Teal'c, "T! Your up! Time to do the voodoo you do. So well."

Teal'c called out, "SlayerVi!" as he turned and tossed his Staff to the Slayer. She shuddered, but not in fear. Gathering herself she jumped in his place, activated the Staff and started shooting carefully placed shots into the demon horde. Teal'c having picked up his BIG gun, slinging the strap over his shoulder, and pressing the activation button moved into position. As he passed the mobile supply chest he reached in and pulled out a cowboy hat. Standing slightly behind the shooters and in the middle of the barricade he pulled a toothpick out of a pocket.

"I am ready O'Neill." he informed Jack placing the toothpick between his teeth.

Jack barked out, "Shooters! Fall back!"

Duncan and Conner MacLeod stepped backwards firing the whole way. They moved carefully and in tandem, one foot placed carefully in-line behind the other. On the sides Daniel and Sam proceeded to do the same after the Immortals had taken five steps. Duncan and Conner stopped firing and jumped over the second, shorter barricade. Jack and Jesse fired their P-90's taking careful aim, weapons put to semi-auto, through the inner murder holes.  
At that Sam and Daniel followed suit. As they jumped over Conner and Duncan took up the slack. Firing through the outer murder holes they kept the Demons at bay. The rest of the defenders squatted and poised, ready to jump over the second barricade and into the fray.

Teal'c drew himself to his full height, shouting out in a passable imitation of John Wayne, "All right you mangy curs! Listen up. There's a new Sheriff in town!"

At the end of his pronouncement he fired.


	9. Portals, Portals Everywhere!

_Disclaimer : BTVS and Angel belong to the Great, Munificent Joss Whedon! I do not them or Stargate, Dukes of Hazzard, or Highlander. Nor do I own M.A.S.H or Charmed. I'm not doing this for money, fame, or fortune (more's the pity) but I am doing this for the recognition of my peers, peons, and loyal subjects.  
Please do the 4 R's: Read, Rate, Review, Recommend._

* * *

The energy from the circle and the pattern within glowed with an ethereal light. Frost rimed the edge of the circle, the pattern within glowing and pulsing like a living heartbeat. Yet Dawn noticed she was not blinded by the energy within. Instead it seemed to sharpen her vision. She could see and feel Giles to her right while Willow was to her left. They spoke in one voice, completely in sync with each other. She struggled not to be overcome by the surrealism of the situation.

Dawn could see and feel the three sisters outside the circle in between those sitting within. The Charmed Ones chanted counter-point and in between her breaths. Thus was a portal on the roof formed. The wind gusted at the edges, yet was completely still outside the circle. A deep cold was felt by the magic users, yet they were all sweating with un-felt heat. The portal spun slowly, extending upward looking for all the world like a mini hurricane of furious wind.

Buffy and the en-souled Vampires ran by the Mages and Witches to join the Dukes and Conner. Dawn caught a part of their argument hearing Buffy state, "... Troll Hammer on the head!"

"C'mon Dahlin'" Spike drawled, "you know that just set it up for Angel and I to cut it's throat. But I cut it deeper! Almost lost me bloody sword!"

Angel ended it by ordering, "That's enough! We need to he..."

Holding her smile within Dawn's heart lightened. If the three of them were arguing like that, then there was hope for her sister after all. Her full and complete attention was brought back to the portal as it stopped swirling.

Frozen in place it strained against their magic. Then slowly, oh slowly, enough to make her teeth ache it began to reverse direction. There was a 'snap!', a release of energy pushing the six of them away from the portal. It screamed in release, tendrils of lightening flashed out hitting nothing at all. Nothing happened.

* * *

Teal'c actually laughed in savage joy as he mowed down demons with his converted blaster. Jack lobbed more grenades while everyone who knew how was firing their weapons. Most importantly of all, Father Mulcahy, a most pious man, stood behind them chanting Latin prayers of blessing.

Teal'c had swapped out his toothpick for a cigar. Surprisingly he was using a passable Spanish accent yelling out, "Say halloo to my leetle friend!" Switching to a New York accent he shouted out, "You want a piece of me? Huh?"

Teal'c yelled out, "The energy cells are almost depleted O'Neill!" then to the demons he growled, "Do you feel lucky punk?"

"Damn." was all jack allowed himself. Yelling over the din of battle he ordered, "Slayers, get ready!"

Teal'c's gun fell silent. Jack yelled, "Cease fire. Slayers! Attack!"

Gun was the first over the barricade, the Slayers hot on his heels, meeting the demon army in a head long rush of bodies and steel. Demons suddenly started flying left and right as Gunn literally threw them or cut them in half. Racing forward he didn't stop till he came up against a ten foot monstrosity and the fight was on!

Ducking low he avoided the a swing aimed for his neck. Reversing his axe he rose using his body-weight, shoving the butt of the haft into to the demons throat rocking the things scaled head back. To top it off he then thrust the blade, slicing into the demons crotch. The demon let out a howl as certain parts fell to the ground out of it's loin cloth. Some dinosaur looking demons cheep-cheeped as they scooped it up and ran away.

The demon watched the scavengers scamper away with its beloved body part. Looking at Gunn it roared, let go of its sword knocking Gunn away with a backhanded slap. Ripping the axe out of its body the monster gutturally growled, "I may die, but I will take you with me human!"

Grabbing the demon's over-sized sword Gunn growled back, "Don't think so." as he attacked the demon.

The demon was so surprised a human could pick up its sword it reacted to late to block Gunn's attack, its head rolling in the gutter of the alley. Snatching his axe back from the dissolving demon corpse Gunn spun and continued attacking the demons without pause.

Swords clanged with axes. Demon bodies thumped and broke. The corpses were summarily vaporized, liquefied or were eaten by scavengers. Humans fought with all they had and more.

Jack turned to Duncan, about to order him to give back-up to the slayers when he was distracted by the sound of a motorcycle. SG-1, minus Hailey who joined the Slayers in their melee, turned towards the sound along with the Immortals.

A cherry-red BMW K1200S roared toward them driven by a figure clad in a black leather one piece suit. The driver's head was covered in a full face helmet totally obscuring the person's features. The driver jumped, pulling the bike into the air. Landing just in front of Jack the driver bounced it again pulling it hard upwards and over the short redoubt.

"Holy..." was all the time Jack had to yelp in surprise. The stranger on the motorcycle roared in amongst the demons dodging and darting deeper into the army. The driver ran over a fyarl, using its body to jump again impacting the bottom of the bike across one of the taller, heavier demons.

She, for they could see her feminine curves now, jumped off the bike before it crashed into the giant demon knocking it off balance. She pulled the two Katana's sheathed in an 'X' on her back as she landed boots first on the chest of said demon knocking it down. Ululating out a battle-cry she began to hack and slash on the demons around her.

"Who was that?!" Daniel yelled.

"No idea. Xena, maybe?" Conner MacLeod replied, "I like their style though."

"Speaking of style." Jack stated, "I need you four to back up the Slayers. We'll stay back here and pick off what we can..." he trailed off, watching Teal'c grab his Staff Weapon and join the Slayers over the redoubt, "well, except for Teal'c." he mumbled turning back to the Immortal that was no longer there. Shaking his head in exasperation Jack simply braced himself against the barricade. Selecting single shot on his P-90 he went to work.

* * *

Dawn whispered, "Did we miss someth-"

A fierce wind cut her off. Blowing out from the portal it carried a Mist across and over the edge of the roof. It quickly rose above their heads and they could hear muted screams of anger and terror within. The Mist broke over it like a wave cresting a dam when it hit the roof's retaining wall spilling over the side.

* * *

Jack, squatting and reloading his weapon, went over everything they had done so far. He couldn't put his finger on it but it felt like they had missed something. "Let's see. We planted Claymore's. They worked. We built the Barricade and redoubt. We used grenades. The Dukes used explosive arrow's and then blessed shine they set a-flame. That was a sight to see." he thought to himself. He smiled remembering the expression on the demons faces when the force-field went up. He also remembered, "We used the grenade launchers, Teal'c's BIG gun Vi drooled over. The Dukes took the Zat's upstairs."

Muttering to himself he grumbled, "I just know we didn't use something we brought."

Major Carter reminded him, "The LAWS sir. We haven't had a chance to use it."

He brightened at the thought of big explosions, but re-considered, "Naw, too many of our people out there."

"That's true sir," Sam answered. Pointing upward she exclaimed, "Besides, don't think we'll need it anymore."

Glancing up Jack performed the classic double-take. Focusing he saw a mist flow over the edge of the building. It moved slowly but seemed to pick up speed until it hit the ground. SG-1 could swear they felt a 'thump' when the Mist landed. They weren't sure as the Mist seemed to explode outwards to cover the entire Alley. Rolling over the combatants it muted all sound. Hitting the opposite wall it roiled back in on itself.

The Mist retreated across the Alley like a film rolling backwards. However, when it cleared Jack could see the Immortals, the Slayers, and Gunn were left behind. Even the Kamikaze chick with the hot bike was still there. None of the demons remained. No trace was left behind. Their blood, their cadavers (of which there were surprisingly few) all gone. Jack took a sniff of the air wonderingly.

Daniel smelled the air as well asking, "Is that Pine I smell?"

"Huh! Save the world and get that Pine Fresh scent." O'Neill joked. "I can work with that."

* * *

The Mist retracted, pulling itself into the whirling portal. Most of the demons were held within the swirling clouds, but for a few. They howled. They hissed. They tried clawing their way free, but it was all for naught. They were sucked down into the spinning depths, hopefully to never be seen again.


End file.
